super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob vs Pacman
Note:I am using both Video Game and Tv show Spongebob and Ghostly Adventures Pacman. Hyper Anon:2 yellow inconic heroes. Doge:Who are go on badass adventure beating the shit out of things like Spongebob the Fry cock of the Krusty Krab Hyper Anon:and Pacman the Savior of Pacland Doge:He's Hyper Anon and I'm Doge. Spongebob our other host is not here today. You see he is the waiting room for death battle. (Meanwhile In the Waiting room) Spongebob:I'm ready death battle,I'm ready death battle. Hyper Anon:Okay..... And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Spongebob Hyper Anon: Spongebob was born in 1986 to Maraget and Harold Squarepants. Doge:What the Hell? are those Cookies? Hyper Anon: No they are sea sponges. Anyway in 1999 Spongebob decided to get a job at the krusty krab. Doge:Unlike Usually thing actually went good. ''' '''Background Name=Spongebob Squarepants. age=29 First Appereance=help wanted 1999 Occupation=Fry Cooking Trained in Karate Has a pet Snail Gary Is really funny Hyper Anon:due to being a Cartoon Character of course Spongebob possesses great cartoon durability able to survive city explosions. It also may be his spongey material absorbing the blows. Doge:Even if Spongebob is blown to bits he can regernerate. Meaning this little Yellow guy is pretty hard to kill. Maybe he will stand a good chance at the death battle. ''' '''Cartoon Durability Can survive explosions Spongey material can absorb blows Can regernerate if he blown to bits. Hyper Anon:Spongebob is an expert at martial arts partically Karate. He kinda throws weak chops but he is still an awesome fighter. He also weilds his might spatula. Doge:I prefered a Cleaver but still he is very skilled with it. He can use it as a sword to slash his opponents. But you want to know what the spatula is best at,flipping burgers. But when he also busts out his mighty bubble soap. It may sound stupid but it really isn't and one single bubble can catch people. He can also rapidly blast the bubbles kinda like machines guns. Oh boy! ''' Hyper Anon:He also weilds his almight jellyfish net which can can jelly fish. '''Doge:His jelly fish nets can catch up to nearly a whole field of Jelly Fish! Man I could catch some girl dogs with that. Hyper Anon:You probably won't anyway Spongebob is also an expert on driving but- (Both laugh) Doge:He sucks he never got his liscense for 16 years. Poor guy. Hyper Anon:But when he really needs to go somewhere he drives a unicycle. He is very skilled at it. Doge:But it is useless although it is good to know Spongebob was a stunt rider. Abilities and Weapons Spatula Sword Bubble gun Boat Unicycle Doge:But when times get desperate he busts out his notebook and can turn into his super hero form. Oh my my god don't do steroids! ''' Hyper Anon:Oh Doge It's not sterioids. Anyway that super hero form is called the invicibubble. The invicibubble is well nearly invincible. He has super strength able to destroy Burger Beard's ship,Speed able to dodge cannon,and durability able to tank Cannon fire. '''Doge:But the Invincibubbles main weapon is his ability to blast bubbles. The Bubbles are stronger than his usual bubbles. The saddest part of all is when you get caught in one you can't escape unless any of the sponge out of water characters free you. Hyper Anon:He actually has the worst way to kill you by trapping you in a bubble and leaving you to starve and die. Invincibubble Stronger than base form Faster than base form More durable than base form Stronger Bubbles than base form Bubbles can trap people Nearly Invincible. Doge:Since Spongebob is kinda weak we are gonna give him some game feats to make things fair. Spongebob is less of weakling there! Hyper Anon:In Battle for Bikkini Bottom and various other Spongebob vs Plankton games he can destroy robots which are bosses this means he can bend metal Doge:Or let me gess Planktanium. Hyper Anon:There better not be a parody of titanium again.Anyway in Battle for Bikkini Bottom Spongebob can use moves like Bubble Spin where he around with a bubble wand. Or bubble bash where he lunges up at his opponents with a viking hat made out of a bubble. Or Bubble bounce where he gets himself bubble feet to stomp on people(I probably won't use this as Pacman is to big to be stomped on by a 5 inch creature.)He also has bubble bowl where he throws a ball made out of a bubble at you. Doge:Last but not least Spongeball where he does a litteral spindash and lauches himself at you. Not only that but Spongebob has a lot of shit from games such as nick party blast where he has food projectiles,basketballs,Pipes,and squirtguns! This reminds me of the mario sports games. Not only those random objects but in Nicktoons moving he also weilds bowling balls. Is any of this shit gonna help him against his oppponents. Hyper Anon:Kinda since video game characters have low durability. Anyway in Nicktoons MLB he wields a baseball bats and a baseball.He can also harm souls in Revenge of the flying dutchman. In the Yellow advenger he defeated the dirty bubble,Man Ray,The Sinister Slug,The Atomic Flounder,and Jumbo Shrimp! Also in the Spongebob movie game he has Karate Spin where spins around and uses a karate attack with his red karate gloves. He can upgrade his karate gloves to metal gloves. He also has bash where he simply karate chops his opponent. He also has the Sponge bowl where he throws a yellow bowling ball at you. It can be upgraded to a bomb. Doge:a bomb you say? Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about Hyper Anon:He also has the Sonic wave where he uses an amp turned on full volume and a guitar and when he strums the guitar, the amp's intense volume destroys enemies Doge:In Spongebob's Surf & Skate Road Trip he makes up for his terrible driving with surf board and skating skills. He can even do badass tricks such as flips and can surf on waves as well as staying balanced. Spongebob can also skate board on ramps. Dang the yellow guy is so cool now that I got to know him Game Abilities Bubble Spin Bubble Bash Bubble Bounce Bubble Bowl Spongeball Food Projectiles Basket Balls Pipes Squirtguns Bowling Balls Baseball bat Baseball Can Harm Souls Can bend Metal Defeated Dirty Bubble,Man Ray,Jumbo Shrimp,Atomic Flounder,and Sinister Slug. Karate Spin Bash Sponge Bowl Sonic wave Hyper Anon:Spongebob can stretch his body like elastic. Doge:His entire body can expand increasing his size! That might give him a chance against his bigger opponent. Hyper Anon:He can also stretch his arms to get things far away. Not only that but he can also absorb things due to him being a sponge. He absorb stuff such as water,soap,sometimes anythings Doge:I want that power real bad so I can doritos without walking. But Absorbing is bad. What you are taking a wazz and you accidently absorbed you own piss? Elastic/'Absorbant 'Body Can Stretch his arms and legs Or expand his body increasing his size He can expand his arms to get things lying around. Hyper Anon: Spongebob can also turn into a Wizard in the Spongebob Movie. Doge:He can fire magical blasts and one time a group of Bikkini Bottomites Plankton Hypnotized mauled Spongebob but he burst out. ''' Hyper Anon:Wizard Spongebob can fly,blast magic energy,and has a guitar. '''Doge:Not to mention he can really sing Wizard Form Can Fly Burst out of a mob Blast Magic Energy Has a guitar Can sing better Hyper Anon:Spongebob's weaknesses are his stupidity. Doge:Anyone who watches spongebob knows he is an idiot. We would give examples but we have to many and we can't pick Hyper Anon:Spongebob isn't much of a tactian and doesn't really fight. And one time he died but was brought back to life by water. Doge:Wait what he died. Damn Nick can be dark. They have all this potiental, why don't they use it. Hyper Anon:I know it would be nice to see blood in Spongebob. Weaknesses Dumb Not much of a tactian Doesn't really fight Died once and got brought back to life. Doge:but Spongebob has pulled off amazing feats for example he defeated Plankton Multiple times and saved Bikkini Bottom! Wow he doesn't sound much like a weakling anymore. Hyper Anon: Also While Spongebob is stupid that adds to his unpredictability. Doge:Spongebob even tanked blows from King Neptune and the Flying dutchman. King Neptune is a freaking god and the flying dutchman haunts the place. If spongebob can do I bet it could do it. Feats Defeat Plankton Saved Bikkini Bottom Stupidy adds to unpredictability Hyper Anon:So while Spongebob seems weak he is actually athletic and is skilled in multiple tasks. Doge:Dayumn I shouldn't underestimate him. Pacman Hyper Anon: In Pacland ghosts roam wild.However there is one lemondrop who can save him. Pacman. Doge:Did you know Pacman was designed from a pizza that a namco employee orderered? His name was originaly going to be Puck Man but kids will vandilize the arcade and make it write Fuck Man. Hyper Anon: Anyway Pacman likes to eat pac dots,power pellets,and Cherries. But his favorite food seems to be ghosts. Doge:I always wondered how they tasted like Background ''' '''name=Pacman age=34 Occupation=eating ghosts First appearence=Pacman(1980) Likes to eat Pacberries,Power Pellets,and Cherries Based of a Pizza. Hyper Anon:Pacman of course signature ability is to eat. He can eat phantoms and ghosts. Doge:Everybody knows it. Suck it Ghostbusters, this guy can catch more ghosts with his mouth than you can with your gear. Anyway Pacman can fucking eat enough food in an entire maze or obstacle course without getting full, Damn those Pacdots must be tasty. ''' Hyper Anon:Indeed Doge not to mention he can eat you pretty darn fast. '''Eating Can eat things in one bite Can eat Ghosts and Phantoms Doge:Pacman has a big appetite anyway when eating seems useless he busts out his powerups. ' Hyper Anon: Each of Pacman's powers ups are usually pac berries that give him a unique ability,. '''Doge:One of the abilities is the butt bounce. He can bounce on his ass. He can also do the rev roll where he rolls into a ball and launches himself at the opponents kinda like Sonic. He can has the fire and ice berry which give him fire and ice power kinda like Mario. And he can do the pac dot shooter where he shoots pacdots from his hand kinda like Megaman. Damn despite coming before Mario,Sonic,and Megaman this guy seems to rip them off. ' Hyper Anon:He also weild the steel body power up. Which makes his body steel and gives him near invicibility. '''Doge:Kinda like Metal Mario.Ripping of Mario again. Hyper Anon: He also does ribbon ring power.It's where he eats a ribbon ring power where he eats the ribbion ring power pellet and runs around his opponents creating a ring of energy. The ring then closes on his opponents damaging him. Doge:Kinda Like Pikachu Pacman can control electricity with the electro shock power pellet. He can create electro shocks with his bare hands. This electro shock obviously shocks his opponents and damages them even if it doesn't kill them they get stunned. Damn I need a taser. Hyper Anon:Pacman can also do basic attacks such as punching and flip kicking. He can also swim. After eating the Magnet Berry he can turn into Magnet Pacman. Magnet Pacman can hover slightly using his magnetic powers.He can also walk on metal ceilings and jump to any metal object. Doge:When he needs to get destructive he eats the paczilla berry! It turns him giantic kinda like Mario and the mega mushroom. He get super strength and can defeat enemies with ease. However this only lasts 10 minutes. He can also do the triple butt bouce where he does the butt bounce 3 times. ''' '''Power ups Butt bounce Rev Roll Fire Berry Ice Berry Pacdot Shooter Steel Body Ribbon Ring Power Pellet Electro Shock Power Pellet Magneto Berry Punch Flip Kick Swim Paczilla Berry Triple butt bounce. Hyper Anon:Pacman's weaknesses are he doesn't really fight. He also seems weak and isn't very strong(He is still stronger than spongebob in my book,it's close though I even originally considered Spongebob stronger because he can bend metal). Unlike Mario,Sonic,or Megaman he has no durability feats. Doge:He also has a losing streak in death battle. In deviantart Mario smashes Pacman's face in with a hammer,Yoshi burns a hole in Pacman's guts with his super dragon,Mickey slices Pacman into peices with a keyblade and pours his paint on pacman melting him,Wario farts his way out of Pacman's stomach filling his body with so much gas it knocks out his arms,legs,eyes,and organs shortly before popping him when he gets filled with to much gas,and Klonoa fires a wind bullet at pacman destroying him. Hyper Anon:Pacman can be cocky and isn't very smart. He usually only fights ghosts. Weaknesses Doesn't really fight isn't very strong Shows no durability feats died 5 times in deviantart death battles Cocky Isn't very Smart Only fights ghosts. Doge:But fighting ghosts is still something. Pacman has defeated multiple ghosts. This even includes booses. Hyper Anon:Pacman can even take on a group of ghosts at once Doge:But he went through a lot of evolution. In 1980 this Became this in 1999. Hyper Anon:Also Pacman arguably has more experience than Mario,Sonic,and Megaman. He also is a good boxer due to his boxing gloves? He can also run around a maze with ease Feats Defeated Ghosts Can defeat multiple bosses can defeat a pack of ghosts at once Became the most quickly evolved video game character. More experience than Mario,Sonic,and Megaman. Good Boxer due to his boxing gloves. Can Run around the Maze with ease Doge:Yeah this guy is kinda of a loser. He is very weak compared to other video game characters because he usually only eats and has upgrades. Those upgrades will most likely be countered by the other video games characters with that Mario and Sonic upgrade counter thing. Other than that nothing can stop his hunger like Kirby! Hyper Anon:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Doge:It's time for a death battle!I wish the best of luck for the yellow dude. Hyper Anon:Which one? There are 2 of them Doge:Spongebob! Hyper Anon:Me to. One day the mad ghosts Blinky,Inky,Pinky,and Clyde decided to think of a new plan. They decided to attack another city. Pac Land was to hard. They decided to go to a hard place. Underwater. Pacman however wasn't going to let them get away. But he couldn't breathe underwater he could only swim. Good thing his game had a new upgrade. The underwater pac berry. When he ate it he apparenty will gain the ability to breathe underwater.In a beach in California, he found one and did the only thing sensesable. He ate it. Pacman walked up to the water. "Cannonball!" Pacman shouted. Pacman dived in the water and swam across it. He was hot on pursuit with the ghosts. However they managed to outrun the lemondrop and swam to an underwater city. Pacman followed. This city was weird. There were walking and talking fish. Suddenly Pacman's stomache rumbled. He needed some lunch. He founded something similar to a lobster trap. It has a sign made out of a clam shell saying the words. Krusty Krab Pacman grinned. It must be his lucky day. He walked to the Krusty Krab. Opening the door he found a lazy cashier who looked like a squid sleeping in a boat? A Chief who looked like a Sponge put his head out from the ordering window. "May I take your order fellow yellow creature.Hi I see you're new here my name is Spongebob your waitor" The Sponge asked. "Why hello Spongebob my name is Pacman. I am very hungry after my job. I would like some Pac-dots,a power pellet,and for desert some cherry pie." "Why I'm sorry Pacman we don't serve those things. We only serve Krabby Patties." Pacman's eyes narrowed he was mad.Usually Pacman was nice but due to his cockiness he decided to instead challenge him. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I'm so hungryyyyyyyyy for Pac-dots,Power pellets,and Cherry pieeeeeeeeee. Since you can't give me my food how about a good old fight." Pacman chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. Spongebob shivered at hearing the crack. But he jumped out of the Ordering window and landed in front of the arcade character. The Sponge was holding his spatula. Pacman couldn't help but smirk. This guy is gonna go down easily. \ Fight! Spongebob attacked first landing a Karate Chop at Pacman. Pacman wasn't affected by the weak chop. He threw a punch at Spongebob's face. He bashed Spongebob's face in. However Spongebob face was back to normal. "Hahahaha that tickles." Pacman did a punching combo on the Sponge. However Spongebob wasn't affected at all. Pacman did a footdive knocking away Spongebob. Spongebob was sent flying into a wall. The wall cracked from the preassure. Spongebob reared back his spatula and swung it. Pacman countered with his fist. Both fist and Spatula collided create sparks. Pacman quickly won the match with his second fist. Pacman rapidly punch Spongebob. Spongebob had an idea. Pacman would never guess. Spongebob swatted Pacman away with his spatula like a flyswatter. It was unbelievable Spongebob used his unpredictability as a weapon. Before Pacman could react. He was stabbed in the leg with the spatula. Spongebob tried to swing however Pacman ducked. Spongebob was met with a boot to the face.Spongebob fell on the ground "Is that all?" Pacman chomped on Spongebob's head. Spongebob screamed as his brain was crushed into a mess of blood and brain. Pacman dropped the limp corpse on the floor. He was sucessfull. But he still needed those pac dots. Suddenly the "corpse got up" the brain went back into place. Spongebob was still alive. He chuckled. "How are you still alive." "Regerneration." And with that Spongebob karate chopped Pacman. However the chop was weak. Spongebob preformed a karate combo. Pacman kicked Spongebob away. Pacman then decided to eat Spongebob. Spongebob saw this and ran away. Pacman began chasing Spongebob in an inconic Pacman fashion. Pacman simply caught up to him and bit him. Spongebob was shook like a ragdoll. "No I'm to Chewy!" Spongebob however tasted delicous like a twinky and his instenstines as they splattered against Pacman's mouth tasted like the filling. Spongebob's multilated body regenerated. Spongebob did something unpredictable in Pacman's stomache. Spongebob pulled out his Karate Gloves and did a Karate Chop as well as Karate Spin. Pacman puked out Spongebob. Spongebob upgraded his Karate gloves. They turned into metal. Spongebob a did a karate chop on Pacman. Pacman's head started bleeding from the blow. Suddenly Pacman tripped him. Pacman pulled out a fireberry and ate it. He turned red and was given a fire helmet. Out of the blue he fired a fireball. Spongebob screamed as he was burning. Spongebob ran. He stopped,dropped,and rollled. The fire disappered. "Whew" Spongebob said. Only to burned by another fire ball. Spongebob screamed in horror. Pacman laughed. Suddenly Spongebob threw a Yellow bowling ball and. A direct hit. Pacman's upgrade was knocked out. "Ha You may have knocked out one of my upgrades but I have more." Pacman pulled out the Ribbon Ring Power Pellet and ate it. He ran around Spongebob in a streak creating a ring of energy around Spongebob. The ring closed on Spongebob injuring him. Spongebob threw his spatula at Pacman knocking it out. Pacman pulled out the Electro shock power pellet and ate it. Pacman was sorrounded with an aura of electricity. He blasted it at Spongebob electricuting him. Spongebob was nearly fried like the kelp fries. Pacman did it once more, this time a bigger blast that created static shocking(litterally) almost everyone in the krusty krab. Spongebob pulled out his bubbles and blasted it at Pacman knocking it out. Spongebob upgraded the Spongebowl into a spiky bomb. He threw it at Pacman. Pacman simply grinned as he pulled out his second upgrade. The iceberry. He chomped on it. Pacman turned blue and gained a blue helmet. He threw an iceball. Both Bomb and Ice collide. The result? Quite Simple. The bomb froze and shattered. Pacman threw an iceball. Spongebob tried to run away but it froze his legs! Pacman punched Spongebob's frozen legs shattering them. Spongebob's torso hit the ground. However his legs grew back! Spongebob stretch his fist back using his elastic and slammed it into Pacman. Spongebob didn't stop here he did a karate combo on Pacman shortly before throwing the spongebowl bomb at him. It exploded knocking out the powerup. Pacman was suddenly hit in the head. He looked at what hit him. It was a basket ball. He saw Spongebob with a rack of basket balls. Pacman was hit multiple times. Suddenly Pacman was hit in the face with a coconut cream pie. Man did Spongebob have a lot of weird projectiles. Pacman was hit in the face with a cherry. Pacman ate the Cherry. Spongebob pulled a water shotgun. He leveled the pump and fired. Pacman was soaked! Spongebob realized he didn't have much of an aresenal. Pacman did his butt bounce and landed on Spongebob. Pacman got off the flatenned Sponge. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out a pipe and hit Pacman in the face. Pacman used the steel body powerup to become steel. Spongebob tried to hit steel pacman with the pipe but it bounced off him. Steel Pacman destroyed the pipe with a single punch. Spongebob tried to run away but steel pacman caught up to him. The Sponge was knocked down with a simple punch. Before Spongebob could get up Steel Pacman did a combo on him. When he finished the combo Steel Pacman wore off. "Oh no!" Spongebob pulled out his bubbly soap and fired them at Pacman like Machine Guns. Pacman was covered in soap and furious. He revved up a rev roll and launched himself a Spongebob. Spongebob was split in half. Pacman was soaked with blood and guts. However Spongebob regenerated. Pacman was furious and shot out pacdots. Spongebob shot out bubbles. The pacdots and bubbles collided. However the Pacdots won the match by popping the bubbles and hit Spongebob. Spongebob uses bubble spin and bubble bash on Pacman as a combo(still nowhere as close as Pacman's combo) Suddenly Spongebob used bubble bounce to give him bubble legs. Spongebob tried to stomp Pacman but he was just to big. Pacman popped the legs. Suddenly Pacman was hit with a bowling ball made out of bubbles. He popped it with his fist angrily. Spongebob was met with a flip kick that knocked him to the ground. Pacman did a tripple butt bonce. Spongebob pushed Pacman off him. Spongebob wasn't going to give up. Pacman did a rev roll while Spongebob did that spongeball. Both balls collided into each other. Pacman due to his surperior strength won. Pacman fired his pacdots at Spongebob. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out his trusty baseball bat. With a swing pacdot flew everywhere. Spongebob pulled out a baseball. Grinning he tossed the baseball in the air and swung. The baseball flew at Pacman's head. Spongebob reared back a baseball swing and Bonk! hit Pacman in the head. Pacman though he simply punched the baseball into a stump. Quicky Spongebob pulled out a skate board. "Dang" Pacman thought. "He seems cooler than I thought" Pacman was met with a skate board to the head. Spongebob kept on attacking Pacman with Skateboard tricks. Until. Pacman punched the skate board breaking it. Pacman laughed. Spongebob used his uppredictablity and. Slash! Pacman didn't expect that. He looked as his bleeding leg and yelled in pain. Spongebob had slashed in him in his leg with his spatula. Spongebob didn't stop there he pulled out his jelly fish net and caught Pacman. Pacman punched the net and bursted out. Spongebob ran away and jumped into a boat. He drove at Pacman. He obviously drove wrecklessly. Pacman quickly pulled out his magnet berry and ate it. He became magnet pacman. Magnet Pacman hovered to the boat and stood in front of Spongebob. This only increased the wreckless driving(as if Spongebob could get any more wreckless. They crashed into a wall of the Krusty Krab. Booooooooooooom! The car went up in a firey infereno. Pacman was lying down. The Magnet has been knocked out of him. He saw Spongebob holding a surf board. Spongebob road it and hovered across the seas. He rammed into Pacman. Pacman cause lel smarter grabbed on it. Spongebob hovered the board sideways as Pacman struggled to hold on. He punched the board breaking it in half. Spongebob and Pacman hit the ground.Spongebob decided to transform. A purple wizard hat,cloak,and guitar appeared on Spongebob. Spongebob began to fly and sing the goofy goober rock song. http://hyper-anon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spongebob_Squarepants_Goofy_Goober_Rock-0 02:39 Magical blasts of energy came of the guitar and hit the yellow lemon drop. When Spongebob finished the song(because the song was so good Pacman had to let Spongebob finish.) Pacman jumped up and punched Spongebob knocking him out of his wizard costume. Spongebob hit the ground. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. Pacman did the impossible, he screwed with the goofy goober. Nobody screws the goofy goober. Spongebob was angry. Pacman asked for it. Spongebob knew what he had to do. Spongebob jumped into a unicycle and drove it at Pacman. Pacman was almost turned to roadkill! Suddenly Pacman broke the bike into 2 with a simple punch. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out his notebook. He wrote something down. Pacman didn't know what it was. But whatever it was it turned Spongebob into a Muscular lad. Pacman stared from jelously at his opponent's six pack. It was the invincibubble. The invicibubble threw multiple punches at pacman. He grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. The invincibubble shot multiple bubbles at Pacman. They hurt real bad when they hit Pacman. Those where no normal bubbles those where super powerful bubbles. The invicibubble used a powerful bubble to catch Pacman. Pacman was trapped. Pacman tried to free himself but failed. The bubble began to float higher. Pacman was no longer trying because if he suceeded he would get injured by the fall. The invincibubble jumped in the air and popped the bubble. Pacman hit the ground with a thud. Before he could get up the Sponge kicked him and did a combo on him. Never had Spongebob been that ruthless before. It was because Pacman messed with the goofy goober. Pacman kicked Spongebob away and pulled out the Paczilla berry. He ate it and grew to an immense size. Pac-zilla stomped on Spongebob turning him to goo. Spongebob regenerated. Pac zilla grabbed a building and threw it at Spongebob. Pac-zilla resumed his stomping. 10 minutes of getting stomped on later By then the entire Bikkini Bottom was destroyed. Spongebob was crushed by was okay. Suddenly Pacman began to shrink and he was back in his baseform. His 10 minutes of Pac-zilla where up. Pacman looked at an angry Spongebob with a blackeye. "Sir I'm afraid I have to finish you, You just destroyed the city and killed innocent people." Spongebob punched Pacman into the Krusty Krab. He did a combo on the lemon drop. Pacman was covered in bruises and little blood. Spongebob reared back his left fist while Pacman reared back his right. And they threw it. Boom! Both powerful punches collided. The result was both Spongebob and Pacman's arm getting blown off, Pacman and Spongebob yelled in pain. Spongebob's arm grew back while Pacman held his bloody stump. Pacman chomped on Spongebob's head. He bit the Sponge's head clean off. Blood spurted out of the headless body as it fell limp. Suddenly Spongebob's severed head inside Pacman's head got up. He used his unpredictability and fired multiple bubbles. Splat! Pacman's brains was splattered against the wall in the Krusty Krab. Due to the force Pacman's head kinda exploded. But since his head was practically his body his body exploded. Bloody chunks,organs,and blood painted the Krusty Krab. Spongebob grabbed his severed head and put it back on. Spongebob was back in his baseform. He looked at Pacman's splattered body and said. "My head can regernerate, I guess your's can't." Suddenly Mr Krabs came out. "Spongebob!" Spongebob looked at his boss. "What?" "You're scaring away me customers with the mess you made." "Okay I'll clean up." Squidward was woken from the fight and quickly fell back asleep. Spongebob pulled out his bubble soap. Time to clean the splat K.O.! Spongebob pours the bubble soup on the floor,drops on the soap,absorbs it and uses it wipe the bloody splat that was once pacman while the ghosts terrorize bikkini bottom now that Pacman wasn't there to stop them. Spongebob:Hey guys I'm back how did I do Doge:You killed it buddy. Hyper Anon:You did good. Anyway this was really close Pacman was the surperior fighter. He's stronger,faster,smarter,and more experience. But Spongebob's durability and regerneration made it nearly impossible to kill him. Doge:Pacman's upgrades wouldn't help him much since they a either had a time limit something that Spongebob can easily outlass because of his freaking cartoon durability. The other's will be knocked out in one hit and with Spongebob's toon psychics he could beat them out of him. Not mention most of pacman's upgrades will be countered by Spongebob's game abilities/upgrades. Sad that the toon psychics was basically doing everything. Hyper Anon:and when it all came down to one Spongebob in his baseform and without his game abilties and Pacman in his baseform Spongebob outmatches him due to his cartoon durability,toon psychics,and slight reality warping. Infact Spongebob most likely didn't even need his invicibubble and game abilities. Doge:while Pacman is smarter Spongebob's stupidity also makes him unpredictable. Poor Pacman he has to Pac his bags since there is a superior yellow mascot. Spongebob:The Winner is I Spongebob. Spongebob=Winner +More durable -Pretty much outclassed everywhere else -Nowhere near the better fighter +More unpredictable +Toon Psychics. Pacman=loser +Stronger +Faster +More experience +Smarter +Psychically dominates Spongebob +Better powerups -Power ups usually had a time limit or knocked out in one hit -Nowhere near as durable -Doesn't stand a chance against toon psychics Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles